The Lady of Light
by lilylunalegolas
Summary: A beautiful woman with a dark past. She is well known, yet still unknown. When she joins the Fellowship on their quest they learn things about her, that few know. She has met many of them before in some way. Will she be able to control herself in order to let The Fellowship do what they need? Or will she endanger them trying to help?
1. Chapter 1

A twig snaps. I look down and pick it up. After jumping out of the tree, I had landed on it. _Curse my ungraceful-ness._ The last thing I needed was to attract potential enemies while delivering this message for Gandalf.

I had already been traveling on foot for two days, and I was almost to my destination. Luckily enough I knew the path very well, and knew how to not get lost. The trees overhead blanket the sky, so it is just barely visible. I walk along silently until I feel something staring at my back. _Oh great, the last thing I need. Especially with Arachnophobia. Giant Spiders._ I whirl around to face my foe, taking out my knives.

You might prefer a sword, but it would be too hard to fight such an agile creature with one. I however prefer the small knives. With my impeccable Archer's aim, small stature, agility and flexibility, it made them my weapon of choice, even though I was just as skilled with a bow, and sword. Having more than sixty years with learning of these weapons, it made it hard not to have so much experience.

The Arachnid stepped closer, the massive beast thinking through a plan. I already had thought of one. Kill it, while it's thinking. Don't give it extra time. I jump up onto a branch and from there onto the back of the spider, slash it on it's weak spot and kill it. _That was a waste of time._ Even though the fight had only been less than ten minutes, I still hurried. There would be more on the way. After about half an hour more, I reached my destination. I pull up my hood, hiding my identity and walk to the gates of Mirkwood.

"Hello, guard of Mirkwood. I am here to speak with the King on urgent business." I greeted. "Who requests to speak to the king?" The elf asks. "My identity must be kept quiet. The king will know, once he sees me." "I cannot let you in, unless you tell me who you are and what matters you need to discuss with the King." I sigh. "Take me as a prisoner, do what you must, take my weapons. My identity and matter of business is to be kept a secret until I am within friendly walls."After a moment, two guards shuffle out of the wall, take my weapons, and escort me inside.

I am marched towards the throne room. Thranduil will know me upon sight. A guard goes from the waiting room which, we were waiting in, to ask the king of he would like to speak with me. All of the sudden a blonde elf, dressed in a fine matter of clothing, with a crown walks in. He must be the Legolas, he looks exactly like I thought. He looked at me, obviously confused.

"Hello Legolas" I greet. The guard holding me shakes me. "It will do you well to greet our prince with respect." The 'prince' looks even more confused. "How did you know my name?" He asks. All of the sudden the guard that left reappear. "The king will see you now." He said. Legolas follows us in.

Thranduil sits on his throne, a haughty look upon his face. _Ah, the king who refused to help the dwarves._ Despite what some may think, we were actually very good friends. Or very good acquaintances. I'm not sure if he had any friends. "Hello King Thranduil." I say, straightening. The haughty look turns into confusion. "Release her at once!" He orders. The guards drop me. _So we're revealing my gender now, what's next? My whole shabang of a backstory?_

"Take off your hood. You are safe." I take off my hood and there are multiple gasps as the room shines brightly, and then dims once again. _And that, is how you reveal a party trick._ Thranduil rolls his eyes as he smiles. "You're the Lady of Light?" Legolas gasps. "Yes, I am" I answer. "How did you get here?" He asks again. _Calm down dude, let me answer questions in a nice way. I am not revealing everything about myself to you. It is quite a long story._ This, is the story of how I came to be The Lady of Light, and my many adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

**"So Legolas, basically what happened is I woke up one day and I was The Lady of Light." I said, he looked at me in the most strangest way. "What?" "Oh, come on, you surely didn't think I was going to reveal everything about myself to you. I've just barely met you, you're practically a stranger." I hear a loud laugh. I looked over to Thranduil. "Alfirinel, you make every conversation a jewel, because you don't care about status, and are blatantly rude to princes." I looked at him with my brows raised. "If you think that was rude, you should go to where I come from."**

"He straightened himself. Legolas did the same. "What urgent matter of business do you come to us with?" I clear my throat. "Lord Elrond is holding a council, and he would like either you or your son to attend." His lip raises in disdain at the mention of Elrond. "What is the matter of this meeting." I looked around and walked closer. "The talisman has been found. He is rising again."

Thranduil's face grew a look of understanding and panic, before he smoothly covered it with a blank look. Legolas seeing his father's face, grew one of confusion. "I cannot leave my kingdom in this time." Thranduil said, thinking out loud. "Astririn, prepare Legolas' things for travel. They will leave as soon as you are finished. Legolas, lead our guest to the library, she will brief you on everything you need to know."

Legolas grabbed my arm, his face as blank as his father's. As he ushered me inside the library, his face grew back to the confused look I had only really seen on him. "What is going on?" I sigh. I had to make this quick. "There were a bunch of rings given to each of the races right? Three to Elves, et cetera. Sauron made the one ring to rule them all, but he was defeated, and the ring was lost right. Well he is rising again and we think the ring has been found in the possession of a hobbit."

He stared at me in shock and confusion. _Is he always confused?_ Someone bursts in the door. "Your Horses are ready." We rush out to the front gate, where our horses wait for us. Thranduil wishes us luck and we ride off.

 **Legolas' POV**

After around three days, I starts to talk. I just figure she was a quiet person. We didn't really have the need to talk. "How do you know that the ring was found." I ask. "We don't know if it had been found, Gandalf the Grey, thinks it has been found, this Council is more because Sauron is rising again, and preparing us for the case in which we do find the ring. You'll probably be there for a couple weeks."

"It was found in the possession of a hobbit?" I ask, later on. "Yes, Bilbo Baggins to be exact. I think you've met him." Her blue-green eyes grow a look of grief, and sadness, as if she was thinking of memories made long ago. A strand of her honey blonde hair escapes her hood and rests on her pink lips. It reminds me of something.

"Why do you keep your identity hidden?" I question, jerking her out of her thoughts. "If it gets out, several horrible things would happen." We ride in silence for a moment. "What should I call you until you trust me enough to tell me your identity?" "Many people call me Alfirinel" "An elvish name?" I wonder out loud. "My favorite name." "That's not your real name, and you're not an elf, yes?" She sighs. "I cannot reveal my actual race to you; There could be unsavory characters in the whereabouts." The rest of the day, we ride in silence.

 **Alfirinel's POV**

We rode in mostly silence, with occasional conversation for the rest of the trip. I could tell he was curious, and wanted to know more; but I was not willing to tell him. At least yet. After a total of ten days, we arrive at Rivendell. We go inside the gates and meet Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" I exclaim. I rush over to him and give him a hug. My status with him is that of a little child. Legolas stands in (again) confused silence. I had acted nothing but professional in front of him, and here I was acting as if I was five. "Alfirinel, we must hurry if we are to make it to the birthday party." I look over to a she-elf maid. "Can you please take care of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, The Woodland Realm?" I ask. She nods, and ushers him towards her.

Before he gets there, he stops in front of me. "Where are you going?" He asks. _Why am I so confusing? Everything I seem to do is confusing. Here I am, leaving him here alone._ "To collect the hobbit." I answer. He's still confused, but nods and is led away. I turn to Gandalf. "Let's go."

 **Time Skip:This is now starting at the beginning of the first movie. Still Alfirinel's POV**

We finally arrive to The Shire. Gandalf's wagon was fairly uncomfortable, but was convenient. Also, it was very full of fireworks. I look over to a tree on the side of the road. Someone is standing there. I smile. _Frodo Baggins._

"You're Late." He says. "Magical beings, such as we are never late. We arrive precisely when we mean to." I say back. His face grows into a smile. "Gandalf! Alfirinel! I have missed you!" He jumps in the wagon and rides with us a little ways. After he jumps out again, we make our way to Bilbo's house. As we knock on the door we hear a voice.

"No visitors, wellwishers, or distant relations." It calls out. "What about old friends?" Gandalf calls back with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The door swings open to reveal the miniature man. "Gandalf, Alfirinel! You've made it!" He ushers us in and gives us a warm welcome.

 **Time Skip: Later That Night**

I laid down in my guest bed, my knees folded. These hobbit beds were just so small. _I would be more comfortable sleeping on the floor._ Even though the thought was tempting, I couldn't turn down poor Frodo's hospitality. Not after everything he has been through tonight.

 _We found the ring._ The council had really been more of a precaution. I wish I could've gone with Gandalf, but I was needed here, Frodo needed the wisdom and protection I provided. I felt bad about everything Frodo has gone through, and has yet to go through. _He always was the most underrated in my opinion._ I shoot up alarmed. I can't be having those thoughts, I didn't know who was around. _Crap, what are you going to think of next?_ I closed my eyes and tried with all my might to fall asleep. It was in vain of course, but I tried.

The next morning I awoke somewhat gracefully, and by somewhat I really mean not at all, due to the fact I was on the floor. I got up straightened myself and walked out the door of the bedroom. I peeked into Frodo's, and he was still asleep; lying there swaddled like a babe. I walk around Bag-End until I reach the kitchen. I start scrambling some eggs, until I hear a small voice.

"Alfirinel? Everything that happened last night was real? Right?" I turn and scoop some eggs onto a plate for him. He looks at it strangely until I remember that he is a hobbit and eats smaller servings, so I take some away. "I don't understand what events you are talking about, so they could be real and they could be a fantasy." I answer. "Bilbo leaving, and the r-" "Frodo!" I interrupt sharply. "Do not talk about it out in the open! You can never be too sure who is listening!" I scold.

He looks down. "So it really did happen." He said. I walk over to him. "Frodo Baggins, Do not frown. Everything happens for a reason. Do you really think that this is the end, that is that, and we should all just pack up and go? Everyday is filled with a new adventure, new mountains to climb. Do you think you would have grown up with all of Bilbo's amazing stories if he had packed up because one of his friends left? You need to be brave and persistent in the face of oppression and fear. A hard task, I know, but the people who learn to do that, are what we call heroes. Be a hero Frodo." I walk out.

 _That was dramatic._ I sighed and went back in. "Look Frodo, all I'm saying is that you need to stop moping around because Bilbo left. I know you love him, but you need to do something to make him proud." He looked at me dead in the eye and said "I will try Alfirinel, I will try to be brave." I nod. "Now, eat your breakfast, heaven knows you'll need it."

After some time had passed, Gandalf finally returned. Shocking Frodo a bit in the process. He happened to have a bit of a blank when it came to the open window though. _All this talk about keeping the secret sacred and he goes on to shout it out with an open window._ Poor Samwise was scared to death after being pulled in through the window.

Gandalf is a bit annoying. He is my friend and he practically raised me, but he always leaves me to babysit. _Babysit Legolas, babysit Frodo, babysit Frodo and Samwise. Is that all he thinks a woman is for? Babysitting?_ _I am a warrior for heaven's sake! Not a nanny!_

I complain, and moan and rant to myself about Gandalf while we are walking. We happen to be in some field of some sort, when all of the sudden I hear voices shouting. I put my hand on my sword, and beckon for them to stop, when all of the sudden a mass runs past us. I should have known. What else would the two pranksters be doing besides trying to steal food? I run after them, as well as Frodo and Samwise, as they had already followed Merry and Pippin.

We run along until I see the small mass of hobbits tumbling down a hill. _Great._ I rush after them and follow. Once we finally get down the hill I dust myself off and look around. _Cool, the main road._ I help Sam up, as well as Frodo. I watch the Hobbits socialize.

As they bend down to look at some mushrooms, (Hobbits love them, I think it makes them high or something.) I feel off. I can tell Frodo does too as he straightens and stands looking around. I hear a distant sound and realize what the sense was. "Get off the road!" I yell at them. I usher them under a overhang made out of a tree root and beckon for them to be quiet.

The sound of hoofs gets louder, and as it does, the sense of darkness grows stronger. The sky grows darker. Once they reach us, the hoofs stop. Someone dismounts. I can feel it's presence. It looks around as if sniffing around. As it comes closer, I can see it's drawn by The Ring, as it's heading in the direction of Frodo.

I close my eyes for a moment and open them. I needed a life check. Was I really doing this?

All of the sudden I look over to see Frodo about to put The Ring on. A hand slaps his. It was Sam. I almost breathe a sigh of relief when I realize that would make noise. As the creature draws away from us I relax a smidgen.

All of the sudden I see someone throw something away from us. They jump up and start running. I jump up and run with them. They seemed to know where they were going.

A hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me towards the creature. Quick as a flash he takes a knife and stabs my arm. Purely instinct caused me to use my powers to blind the wraith. I summoned the light with my hand letting warmth surround me as I focus a beam on the creature. It jerks away and writhes on the ground. I shine a beam on the wound. _There, that should keep the darkness from spreading until I reach Rivendell._ I cover the wound and rush after them.

Once I get to the dock I run and jump on the ferry, somehow I had passed Frodo and he was struggling to get on. I see the dark being in the trees and I scream for Frodo to jump. He does and makes the leap by an inch. We pull him aboard and go on our way.

"Why are you gripping your arm?" Pippin asks. I let go of it quickly. "No reason, I'm just nervous." "What was that?" Merry asks. "Nazgûl, or Ringwraith, one of the nine Kings Sauron corrupted with the rings. Their only purpose is to serve him. They are drawn to whoever has the ring."

After around a day of traveling we finally reach Bree. It's raining and after haggling us with questions, the gatekeeper finally let's us in. As we enter The Prancing Pony I immediately see a familiar face. _Of course he would be here._ He nods at me. I nod back.

After a couple drinks Pippin was drunk. As a drunk, he began telling people all about Frodo. I stood up to intervene but Frodo was already on his way. _You need to let him do the things he needs to do._ Although I still sat, I was on edge. _This will all be taken care of._

All of the sudden Frodo disappeared. I stand. A dark man rushes over to grab them. Knowing what I have to do, I go and rally up the hobbits to go to Frodo. We chase them up the stairs and into a room. I can hear them talking so I shush the angry little midgets.

After a while they got bored of listening and began to pound on the door. The door opens and they all fall in, as they had pushed up against the door.

"Hello" He offers. I smile and walk closer. "What did you introduce yourself as?" I ask. "Strider, you?" "Alfirinel" We turn around to see the 'midgets' staring at us.

"You know each other?" Merry asks. "Yes, very well actually. He is a friend of Gandalf's" Frodo doesn't look surprised. "So we can trust him?" Sam asks. "Yes"


End file.
